The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for the preparation of comestible-containing sandwich products, and more particularly, to an apparatus that may be utilized to fabricate ice cream sandwiches.
The fabrication of ice cream sandwiches and like sandwich-type comestible products is well-known, and a variety of techniques and corresponding apparatus are likewise available. Generally, ice cream sandwich fabricating apparatus follows the construction and operation best shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,404 to Rapp. In this construction, the product is extruded and assembled while moving in the downward, vertical direction, after which it is placed on a horizontal conveyor for further treatment, as by the wrapping of the individual sandwiches thus prepared. Other patents illustrating this type of equipment include U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,860 to Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,353 to Roehn, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,119 to Armitt et al. All of the above are incorporated herein by reference.
In addition, there are disclosed other apparatus for the fabrication of sandwich-type comestible type products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,257 to Monaco discloses an apparatus where the fabrication of an extruded sandwich-type comestible product is conducted along a linear track, commencing with the dispensing of a first wafer with its inner side upward, the conveying of said wafer to an extrusion station for the application of a quantity of a flowable comestible material thereon, and the continued conveyance from the extrusion station to a second wafer dispensing station, where the wafer forming the sandwich product is thereupon applied. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,352 to Fay discloses a similar such machine which provides for a plurality of wafer dispensing stations and a specific conformation of the conveyor means for the movement of the assembled wafer products. While both of the aforementioned disclosures reflect that sandwich-type products of this kind may be fabricated in the essentially horizontal direction, there is no explicit disclosure that the apparatus and corresponding method thereof is applicable to the fabrication of ice cream sandwiches.
Further, the manufacture of sandwich-type comestible products concerns is hampered by the inability to adjust the equipment to accommodate different sizes of sandwich products and the economical maintenance of adequate sanitary conditions during the operation of the machines. Specifically, and with respect to ice cream sandwich products, such products are being made in increasing diversity of sizes and shapes. Individuality of such characteristics frequently defies the ability of any given machine to be utilized for their fabrication on an automated basis, as most sandwich machines rely upon the predetermination of the size of the wafer and the corresponding size of the flowable comestible material to be disposed therebetween. To such latter end, the extrusion die or orifice is usually very specifically preliminarily configured and lacks adjustability in the size and shape of its orifice. Corresponding components of the machine, including the wafer trays or chutes, will conform to a specific size and shape to optimize the speed and accuracy of the delivery of the wafers for the fabrication of the sandwich product, and are likewise incapable of adjustment.
As a result thereof, diverse individual machines must be manufactured and maintained by a sandwich manufacturer if demand for products of differing dimension and shape is to be effectively commercially met. Problems frequently arise in the instance where particular demands for given products may fluctuate, and may thereby exceed the capabilities of the equipment on hand. To date, the equipment in question has been incapable of rapid retrofitting to accommodate diversities in product dimensions and other characteristics.
Concomitant with this problem is the difficulty that is inherent in most sandwich making equipment, for effective and rapid maintenance. Most sandwich equipment is manufactured on a standard conveyor-type construction with parallel supporting members having the movable parts of the machine disposed therebetween. Likewise, chain drives, nozzles and other operative parts involved in the fabrication process are located in positions that are difficult to access and correspondingly more difficult to clean. This represents a significant expenditure of downtime when a given piece of equipment is to be periodically inspected and cleaned or overhauled.
In view of the above, a need clearly exists for the development and use of sandwich making machines that are capable at once of modification on a rapid basis to accommodate differences in the dimensions and other characteristics of the sandwich products being fabricated, and are likewise constructed with their primary components readily accessible for ease of cleaning and maintenance. It is toward the satisfaction of the aforementioned objectives that the present invention is directed.